majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fondue
Team Fondue (チームフォンデュ, Chīmu Fondeyu) is a 5-person group that formed like Team Hormone in a similar manner. They are a group of primary characters in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Along with fighting and fireworks, they all love "cheese fondue", thus their name. They are described as the next generation of Yankees to aim for a Rappapa membership. They are also in the same class as Center. Similarities with Team Hormone #Just like Team Hormone, they get along well as long as they like Fondue. #They consider themselves the weakest Yankees in Majisuka Jogakuen. #As Team Hormone has Maeda, Team Fondue have Center for a classmate. #They both frequently become the comic relief in the series alternatively in Season 2. Majisuka Gakuen 2 After Maeda and Team Hormone became Seniors, Center and Team Fondue were designated in their former classroom, 2-C. There, Team Fondue can be seen cooking Cheese Fondue at the same spot as where their predecessors were cooking Hormones. more to be added' Members of Team Fondue *'Docchi' (どっち, Dotchi) - Portrayed by Shimada Haruka. She is the Captain of the group. *'Tsuri' (ツリ, Tsuri) - Portrayed by Yamauchi Suzuran. Sub-captain *'Kanburi' (寒ブリ, Kanburi) - Portrayed by Shimazaki Haruka. Strategist, she made most of their Team Formations *'Lemon' (レモン, Remon) - Portrayed by Ichikawa Miori. Kamikaze Ammunition (for one of their moves) *'Toshima' (年増, Toshima) - Portrayed by Oba Mina. Treasurer Trivia *Having Shimada Haruka play Docchi as the group's captain mirrors her time as temporary captain for Team 4 when their captain, Oba Mina, was suspended. *"Docchi" literally translates to "which one?". Their theory is that Docchi's and Kanburi's actresses: Shimada Haruka (島田晴香) and Shimazaki Haruka (島崎遥香); were often mistaken for each other due to their names to be almost identical (just change the second character). **Takamina's theory is because she is good in Dodgeball, as "Docchi" is pronounced as the same manner as "Dodge". *"Tsuri" translates to "fishing", which is an adaptation of something her actress, Yamauchi Suzuran, has done (tsurishi). Particularly in the "AKB48 Handshake Event". *Shimazaki Haruka says that she had no idea where the name "Kanburi" came from but she has two theories: the first is that she looks cold at first (kan'rei), but once you're more acquainted with her you'll eventually find her girly side ('buri'kko); her second theory is the name of a fish that was caught in winter (the time when they were filming). *Ichikawa Miori's (Lemon's actress) catchphrase is ''I want to become a fresh lemon!. *"Toshima" translates to "Middle-aged". Their theories were that, '''first: she was the oldest member of Team 4; second: was a play of her name (Oba Mina), when someone calls out her name, they would eventually say Oba-san, which would sound like the term used to refer to an "aunt"; third: was that because she has a mature face. *With the exemption of Lemon, the other four members were extras in the first season portraying an entirely different characters each. Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student